


Breaking and Entering

by 2ILoveFanFiction3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Flirty Liam Dunbar, Fluff and Humor, Jeweler Theo Raeken, M/M, Oblivious Theo Raeken, Policeman Liam Dunbar, Theo being a disaster, mentions of Mason Hewitt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ILoveFanFiction3/pseuds/2ILoveFanFiction3
Summary: Theo breaks into a jewelry store to get something important, but gets caught by the local police.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Breaking and Entering

“Come on, Theo! Let’s do it real quick”

“What if the alarm goes off?”

“It won’t”

Theo and Tracy are standing outside a Jewellery store. It’s midnight and the streets are quite empty. They’ve been standing outside for the past few minutes , earning them more than a few suspicious glances form occasional strangers passing by. Theo’s starting to get nervous. You don’t stand in front of a jewellery store in the middle of the night just because you’re enjoying the view. He’s pretty sure some of those strangers contemplated calling the police.

They need to get inside. But not to steal or anything. The thing is; Theo’s jacket is in there. It’s warm enough, he doesn’t need it. What he needs is what’s inside that jacket.

_~~~~~~~_

_“This one is cute, but we need more diamonds” the young woman demands while she’s trying on what Theo thinks is her hundredth ring. Her finance seems to have little interest in what she’s saying, so he nods his head in confirmation._

_“Maybe you should try this one” Theo suggest; handing her an exquisite ring. This lady and her unbothered companion have been in the store; looking through there large variety of rings for the past three hours (not that Theo’s counting) and it doesn’t look like they’re leaving any time soon._

_Theo looks at Tara who’s attending to another customer in the store. Theo’s pretty sure the man is buying an anniversary gift for his wife. The happy husband leaves with a piece of jewellery and a large smile on his face. He couldn’t help but scolded, his sister makes it look so easy. Tara’s always been quick to pick up on customer’s needs._

_The store door opens again, and another customer comes in. Theo glances instinctively before turning back to the lady who’s slowly driving him crazy. After his brain processed everything in less than two seconds, he looks back at the new customer. The most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life was standing in the middle of the Jewellery store. He’s wearing an old faded Navara shirt, with a dark blue jacket thrown over top and a pair of tight black jeans. His presence warms up the whole store and Theo feels a little hot. He see that’s Tara is already on her way to greet the guy with her usual smile._

_“Tara!” he shouts, “please help this lady.”_

_It doesn’t take his sister long to understand what’s up. She looks at her younger brother with a smirk and moves onto the woman who’s sceptically examining the ring on her finger._

_“What can I help you with?” Theo asked; he tries to give his best and charming smile, but he’s pretty sure that he looks stupide instead. It doesn’t seem to bother the guy though._

_“I’m here to take my order,” he says. “it should be under Liam Dunbar.” **Noted .**_

_“Oh, right.” Theo looks it up in the computer “An engagement ring, right?” Theo’s inner voice utters a curse. Another handsome guy is getting married._

_“That’s is correct” Liam smiles. He certainly does looking charming “but it’s not for me by the way, I’m picking it up for a friend of mine, In case you were wondering” Oh, thank god._

_“Why-“ Theo exhales, trying to bit back his excitement “why would I be wondering”_

_Liam shrugs with an innocent smile, Theo feels his breath catch when he notices how blue the boys are, fuck there gorgeous_

_“I’ll be back with your order in a moment.”_

_When he comes back, the lady and her fiancé are finally leaving with a small bag. Tara is smiling, clearly pleased with her work. Oh, she makes it all look so easy. Now there’s just them in the store. And Liam, who’s tapping his fingers against the counter._

_“Here it is,” Theo hands him a small package “I hope your friend likes it”_

_“I’m sure he will” Liam replied; smiling once again as he passes over the money to Theo. He takes it and notices a piece of paper among the bills._

_“It’s my phone number” Liam explains with a smug smile “but call me today, tomorrow I might not pick up” he winks, picking up the package and leaves the store._

_As soon as the store is empty; Tara starts harassing Theo with endless amount of questions_

_“Are you going to call him?” His older sister inquires, her eyes practically sparking with curiosity._

_“I’m not sure” Theo briefly examines the paper before slipping it into his jacket pocket. **He had nice handwriting**_

_“What do you mean by that? He gave you his number! If you need a sign, that was it” Tara exclaimed; giving her brother a punch in the shoulder. At this moment, the door opens, and Theo throws a glance full of hope at the person who’s coming inside. However, in a second hope fades away because it’s his best friend Tracy._

_“Hey, guys! What’s? up” Tara doesn’t give Theo an opportunity to speak._

_“Theo just got a phone number by a very handsome guy, but he refuses to call him!”_

_Tracy scoffs slightly_

_“Why, I think you should all this guy” She says “I can cover for you tonight if you want”_

_“See? Trac is willing to work so you can go meet your destiny!” Tara exclaimed._

_“Alright, Alright!, I’ll call him!” Theo gives in “but I’ll call him after where done for the day, deal?”_

_“Deal” replied both Tracy and Tara._

_The day goes on as usual, customers come and go, Tara and Tracy smile at each other and every one of them while Theo is genuinely trying to plaster a smile on his face every time, but he ends up looking like he’s in constant pain. One lady even asked him if he’s alright, which caused both Tara and Tracy to giggle while he burned a bright red._

_The day is really stressful, it’s getting hot in the store and Theo takes off his jacket. And that’s where it begins, although he’s not aware of that yet._

_“Are you calling him or what?” Tracy questioned while Tara closed up the store. She’s always the one who gets to close it because Theo will probably lose it because of his absentmindedness and Tracy will probably lose it on purpose so she can skip another day of working._

_“I’ll do it as soon as we get home, promise”_

_Tara turns to them._

_“I’m going to Jordan’s tonight and I’ll be staying the night but promise me you’ll fill me in” she asked; placing kisses on both of their cheeks before leaving._

_When they get home to the apartment that all three of them share, Theo’s still reluctant to call Liam. He hopes that his best friend won’t remember, but when has anything ever gone his way. She keeps pestering Theo about it until he finally gives in and decides to call the blue-eyed boy. He’s ready to call when he realises that the number is still in his jacket pocket. And the jacket is inside the store. Which is locked, and they don’t have the key._

_“Where going to get it” Tracy puts on his jacket before pushing a confused Theo out of their apartment._

_“But it’s locked!”_

_“We’ll figure it out.”_

_~~~~~~~_

“If the alarms go off, the police will arrive, were going to get in trouble; it’s not worth it” Tracy sighs

“It’s your mothers store Theo, we’ll be fine, so stop panicking!”

So she fishes out a latchkey and starts working on the door. Theo’s eyes widen.

“Where did you get THAT from?”

Tracy smiles “I have my secrets, now go” she says after pushing the doors open.

As soon as Theo steps inside, the alarms go off. He panics but decides that he’s not leaving without that bloody jacket. He rushes to the counter and grabs it.

“Tracy I got it”

But his best friend is long gone and instead there’s a police officer standing in the doorway.

“Inspector Garroway” the dark-skinned man’s introduces, “are you trying to steal something?”

“No, I’m just-“ Theo stutters. “This is my mother’s store, it’s alright”

“You can explain everything to me when we get down to the station”

Next thing he knows Theo finds himself sitting in the back seat of a police cruiser while his hands are handcuffed. This was _not_ how this day was supposed to be going.

“So, tell me everything” the inspector asks as he takes a sip of coffee form a mug saying Best Dad Ever “why did you break into the store”

“I wasn’t breaking” Theo says “it’s my mother’s store and I forgot my jacket before we locked up this afternoon”

“And you needed it so desperately that you couldn’t wait till the morning?”

“Well, yes. It was a pressing matter.”

The officer bursts out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” another officer comes in. His voice sounds familiar. Theo raises his head and of course, it’s Liam. How embarrassing.

“Well, hello there,” Liam grinned. “Couldn’t wait any longer to see me?”

“You know this guy?” Inspector Garroway questioned, looking surprised.

“Yeah, we met today when I was picking up Masons engagement ring. I was hoping to see you soon, but under different circumstances, handsome.”

Theo feels his face turning red. He wishes he could throw himself out of the window right now.

“So what did this little criminal do?” Liam questioned.

“Breaking and entering. Jewellery store,” inspector Garroway replied, leaning back in his chair.

“It’s my mother’s store, I just needed to get inside and my sisters the only one with a key” Theo sighed.

What an embarrassing situation, how does he find himself in these situations all the time. He was breaking the law to get the phone number of the guy he like’s, and the very guy is now standing in front of him wearing a police uniform (which looks exceptionally good on him) and he can’t even say what he was doing in there because that would be too embarrassing. Tara would laugh. Tracy would too, who ran away as soon as the alarms went off. She was never reliable, but Theo thought he would never let him go to prison alone. After all, it was her who unlocked the door. When he gets out of here, Tracy is getting what she deserves.

A phone call interrupts Theo’s thoughts.

“I’ll get that,” Garroway stands up and walks out of the room.

“I’ll look after the criminal,” Liam teases. “So tell me, what was so important in that store that couldn’t wait?”

“My jacket.”

“Your jacket?” Liam is unimpressed.

“Well,” Theo looks down, unable to face Liam. “Rather what was inside.” Liam raises his eyebrows. Theo sighs, he’s not getting out of this is he. “The number you gave me. It was in the pocket. I seriously wanted to wait till tomorrow, but you said you might not pick up tomorrow and my sister was really insistent.” Liam bursts with laughter.

“I was joking about tomorrow, I thought you got that” he says, still laughing.

“Well, my sister says I can be dense sometimes.”

Liam sighs and looks at Theo, smiling.

“Hey, Raeken!” Inspector Garroway returns with someone trailing behind him. Theo and Liam both look at the visitor. “You’re free to go.” Inspector Garroway steps aside and a woman in a tight black business dress appears

“Mother,” Theo’s exclaims; trying to hide how nervous he is around his mother, he’s never been in trouble like this before, it’s always been Tara.

“We’ll talk later,” Marry says. “Now let’s go home. I’ll be outside.”

Theo stands up and grabs his jacket, still feeling the paper in the pocket. He heads towards the exit.

“Hey, criminal,” Liam calls. Theo turns around. “The handcuffs,” he points at Theo’s hands.

“Right.” Theo comes up to Liam and lets him unlock the handcuffs.

“You can still call me,” Liam winks. “I like your rebellious side.”

The End (R)


End file.
